Attack and Defense
|Kōbō}} is the two hundred and thirty-eighth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 8th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Karasuno continues with their point streak. With the score at 20-18 in Karasuno's favor, Tsubakihara uses their second time out. Once the match resumes, the two teams exchange points back and forth to 23 - 21. Kinoshita is switched in as a pinch server but unfortunately hits a serve that landed out-of-bound. He initially tries to be indifferent but ultimately feels frustrated at his own failure. Eventually, Karasuno is the first to reach set point. At this crucial point, Tsubakihara subs in Aoi Himekawa as a pinch server to regain some points. Plot Hinata makes his third serve. He carefully observes his opponents in another attempt to make a receive, but Tsukishima lands a one-touch instead. Hinata immediately goes onto offense and hits a back row attack, in which Sugawara dubbed the "Back Minus". With Karasuno leading 20 - 18, Tsubakihara's coach Oosado calls a second time out to help his players regroup. Middle blocker Atema is frustrated by his failure to stop Hinata's spike, but his teammates cheer him on. On Karasuno's side, Sugawara explains to everybody the name he gave to Hinata and Kageyama's back attack. Kageyama warns Hinata not to mess up his serve after the time out, and Hinata firmly replies that he knows. Ironically, Hinata misses his next serve and rotates out with Kageyama glaring at him. The two teams continue to score points off of each other. Even though there were a few close calls, Karasuno maintains their lead. Seeing this, Oosado calls #14 from the reserve area. When the score becomes 23 - 21, Kinoshita is subbed in as a pinch server. Despite being nervous, he tries his best to hit a serve at Tsubakihara's ace Teradomari. However, the serve goes out-of-bound. Kinoshita returns to the reserve area thinking he did well enough, but the frustration soon hits him. Karasuno is the first one to reach set point. Kageyama gets ready to serve, but his serve ends up hitting the net. Despite the mistake, it's still Karasuno's set point. Just then, Tsubakihara subs in Himekawa to pinch serve. Yachi notifies Ukai that Himekawa isn't in the data files. Turns out, this is Himekawa's first official game, and, at the moment, he is nothing but a bundle of nerves under the intense pressure. Debut * Dai Mikawa * Aoi Himekawa Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Daichi Sawamura * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Sakae Echigo * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kazuhito Narita * Keishin Ukai * Kōshi Sugawara * Chikara Ennoshita * Tobio Kageyama * Motoki Teradomari * Akifumi Kaikake * Tatsumi Ōsado * Yoshitomo Atema * Kazuki Maruyama * Yū Nishinoya * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Tōgo Iwamuro * Hisashi Kinoshita * Ittetsu Takeda * Hitoka Yachi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * The chapter includes a color page of Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walking down a road towards spring. The text reads, "Now, where this road leads, is towards 'spring'." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 27 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara